i dont belong book 1
by jeaninereach
Summary: a new series there will b 2 mor stories to complete it


I don't belong book 1

It was a rainy day out and everyone was watching a movie except for Michael. He was in his room looking out the window. He was watching the rain fall.

Janet then said guys were is Michael at? Then Jackie said I think he is in his room. I will go and check. So Jackie went into mikes room and said mike are you ok? Mike said yea I am just tired. Jackie said come out in the living room with us and watch a movie. So mike said ok.

So they both went into the living room and Jackie sat down and mike leaned against the wall. Then Janet said lets all go to the park today and hang out. They all said that's a great idea.

But Michael got upset because he can't go out in public without people attacking him to death. So he quietly snuck out of the room and went to his office and sat down. He then turned on his computer and checked his emails.

Then Jermaine said so mike what do you think? As he said that he noticed that mike was not there. He said ok were did he go? Tito said lets all go to his office and see if he is in there. So they all agreed and all of them got up and walked to Michael's office and they went in and saw him at his desk.

So they all went in and said mike what's wrong tell us you look very upset.

Michael said I can't go to the park with you to the park today because once people see me then it will be crazy and that's not fair to you all. Just I don't belong I get it it's ok. He started to get all teary eyed.

Marlon then said mike then we will go some were you can go and not get attacked by all of your fans.

Mike said no I don't belong and of course I am the one to screw everything up. I am a screw up. You know it and I know it. Great now I am going to cry like a looser. Then he ran off to his room.

They all followed him to his room. He did not lock his door but he ran right up to his bed and jumped in and hid under his covers. They all came up and then Janet said we need to talk to you mike come on.

Michael said sorry mike is not here right now. Janet said mike come on you know you are not a screw up and you don't belong.

Mike then said I wish sometimes I could just be mike so then you guys would like me and I wouldn't be an embarrassment.

Marlon then said you are the king of pop the best entertainer in the world and we are all proud to call you our brother and you are not an embarrassment to us don't listen to the media Michael.

So Michael then sat up very slowly and he had tears in his eyes. Then mike said but my vitaligo and the trial. He started to cry even more.

Then Chris tucker walked in and said ok why is he upset? So then Michael went back under the covers crying again. Everyone caught him up and he then said mike come on man you are the one who moonstruck us all and you broke barriers you can't let this get to you.

So mike then said ok so then if what you all are saying is true then does that mean we can go to the Hollywood party together tonight? They all said yes.

So he whipped his tears away and sat at the edge of his bed and then Janet said lets all get ready even you Michael. So they all agreed even Michael.

Later on they all got to the party it was at the staples center. Everyone who was everyone was there. A little while into the party everyone got called up to the stage except Michael. The person who called them up was a man named frank.

Once they all had gotten up on the stage frank said I am so glad that you all could come. I know you all have been through a lot lately. They all looked confused. Then frank said mike come on up. So he did.

Then frank said here is your problem. He pushed mike in front of them all. Frank said the trial o and mike I have something for you. Michael said what is it?

Frank said here I have some bleach for you. You are looking a little dark. He got teary and looked at everyone on the stage and then he ran off. He got back into the limo and went home.

When he got home he threw his jacket and his shirt off. Then he climbed into his favorite tree. He called it his giving tree. When he got up into the tree he scrunched up and started to cry. He cried himself to sleep.

Everyone else were upset and they were worried about Michael. They went to the tree and saw him up there with only hid pants on. It was freezing out. He looked so cold. Then they all screamed his name and he woke up and fell out of the tree.

Everyone helped him up and he said I dot need help I did enough to you guys. He then sat down on the ground so his bare back was towards them.

Then mike said I think its time I give up being the king of pop and I guess I don't need these type of cloths

He then took off his pants and gave them to Jackie and said I don't need these and you guys need to leave because I am taking off my underwear off to. Unless you want to see it if you all think I deserve the embarrassment.

He then took them off and laid back down and started to cry. He cried because he was upset and he was so cold. He rolled over so they would not see anything.

Then out of no were frank came up with a girl named Kendal. Janet was shocked that she would do such bad things. Then Kendal grabbed Michaels shoulder and rolled him over so that his entire body was now showing. Frank was taking pictures of the entire time. Mike was so scared and alone and he was very cold. Everyone else was pulling Kendal and frank away but they were just to string for all of them. They hated seeing Michael like this.

Then Kendal grabbed mikes arm and he then stood up trying to cover himself but then Kendal tied his hands up with a rope. So everyone was looking at Michael and his part.

Then franks said Kendal watch them all I will be right back. She said ok. Frank then ran up to mikes room and took all of his cloths away so he would have nothing to wear. He came back and said ok follow me. So everyone did.

Frank led them all to the pool and the water was ice cold. He asked Janet to feel it and she said its freezing. Then frank said perfect.

Then frank pushed Michael into the pool with his hands still tied in a rope. He was shaking so much when he popped back up from the water. Frank said you better stay in there you screw up. Janet yelled shut up. Then she jumped in and grabbed mike and pulled him out of the pool. Everyone helped her untie the rope.

Then frank said Michael you have nothing to wear I took all of your cloths. Mike was shaking and he said well…that's…ok this is my entire fault anyway. He was stuttering because he was so cold. Frank said good then you understand.

Frank said now everyone watch Kendal. So they all said no leave Michael alone please. Kendal then grabbed mike from everyone and through him on the ground and touched his part. Then she took off her top and her bottoms so she was naked to and started to kiss all around his body.

She then opened her legs and grabbed his part and put it inside of hers. She started to thrust constantly. Then Jackie pushed her off of him and through her into the pool.

Then Michael quickly got up and ran to his room because he was so embarrassed and it hurt so badly. Frank then grabbed Kendal and ran away. Everyone ran to mikes room because they really needed to talk to him.

Once Michael got to his room he quickly jumped into his bed and pulled all of the covers over himself. Then he started to cry.

Once everyone else came into his room they ran up the stairs to were mike was and saw him crying. They also noticed that frank did take all of his cloths. So he was still naked under his covers.

They all went over to his bed and then Tito grabbed the pillow away from mike and said she hurt you and you were embarrassed and you were cold and here you are with nothing on.

You feel alone and you feel like you don't belong Michael please sit up so we can talk.

So he then did sit up but as he was sitting up the covers fell off of him a little so he quickly picked them up. Janet then said mike we don't mind seeing your chest.

Mike said you should mind to have a brother who is not that same skin color as you. Janet said you know I heard a song called black or white and if you listen to the lyrics and it says even if you are my brother is don't matter if your black or white,

Michael said it hurt so badly I have not been sleeping well. Now I am scared to but now I have nothing to wear I am so sorry because you all had to see all of it and you saw what she did to me. I deserved it though.

Michael then said I am going to give them what they want and what I deserve. Janet can you pass me that camera please? Janet then got it and then said mike no way I know what you are thinking.

Mike said I will do it myself. He took the camera and said you might want to leave or turn around. Then mike got up and ran back down then he jumped in the pool. It was freezing. He picked up the camera and started to take pictures of himself. They all ran out and Chris grabbed the camera from mike and said what the hell mike, go back to your room right now, let's go. Mike said but Chris?

No buts Michael now go. Chris said. So Michael did get out and go back to his room. When they all got back in there he got a sheet and put it around his body to cover himself up.

Everyone was by Michael's door. Then Marlon said we are going to talk about how to get your cloths back but for right now you stay in here and covered and try to get some sleep.

Once they all were in the kitchen mike snuck out his window with the blanket and went by the pool and laid on the lounge chair but it was so cold out. Mike was shaking so much.

Jermaine went to see if mike was sleeping but he was not in his room. Then Jermaine said guys hurry. They all ran in and said were is he?

Then Jackie said look he is sleeping by the pool. They all ran out to him. Michael was laying there shaking because he was so cold. Even though he was cold he was pushing the blanket off of him little by little because he knew that he did not deserve any warmth and mike did not know that they all were standing there. Then he started to cry. He was so alone and he was very scared.

Then Tito pulled the blanket right back over his body to get him covered. Michael then opened his eyes and saw them all there. He quickly whipped his tears away but they noticed that he was crying.

Mike then sat up and just looked in the distance he didn't say anything because he felt like he didn't have the right to. By this time it was morning and the sun was starting to rise.

We are going to go and get your cloths back mike, but you need to stay here at the house because you can't go out like this. Tito said. Then before Michael could answer they all left to go to franks building. The building was dark and empty.

What they did not know was that Michael had followed them. All he still had on was his sheet to cover his body. Everyone had snuck in and saw frank and Kendal talking. Mike snuck in through the other door. He stayed low as did the rest of them.

Then Kendal noticed mike by the box on the wall. She told frank in his ear. Then Kendal got a blanket and laid it down on the floor and then undressed herself. Then she laid down. Everyone was watching and then Chris said guys look over there by that box its Michael…. O no.

Then mike saw them and said get out of here please this is my problem. Then he stood up and walked to Kendal and he laid down next to her.

Then mike said go ahead what are you waiting for. Then Kendal grabbed him so hard he was crying in pain. Then by the time she was done with all of the sexual stuff she told Michael to stand up with the sheet on. So he then did.

She took him to an area there was a pool inside the place. Then Kendal said it's nice and cold. He just stood there and did not say anything.

Kendal then said well it was nice knowing you. She then pushed him in and grabbed the sheet off of him while pushing him in. then she held him down and tried to drown him.

A few seconds later Marlon pushed her in to the wall and everyone held her and frank down till the cops came and arrested them. Then Jackie reached in and grabbed Michael and everyone helped Jackie pull him out of the water.

He was shaking so badly. They put the sheet around his body and Janet held him tight into her arms to keep him warm. She said Michael it's alright we have you and you are safe with us and we got your cloths back.

Michael then stuttered but I don't belong. Janet said then said stop talking like that. You are a Jackson no matter what Michael we all love you so much. Mike just started to cry and cough.

Then Janet said guys we have to get him home and dressed and to bed before he gets really sick. They all agreed. Then they all brought him home.

Once in his room mike held on to the wall with one hand and the sheet with the other and went into the bathroom to shower and change.

When he came out he sat on the bed and said I ask god all the time why he stuck me with all of you. You all deserve better but he never answers me. As he was saying this he started to tear.

Mike god has a reason for everything and this is the best one he could ever make. Jermaine said.

Mike looked up and smiled and said you don't know how happy that made me when you just said that.

They all gave Michael a huge hug and then they put on peter pan. At the end of the movie mike had fallen asleep. Then Chris woke him up and Michael said I didn't mean to fall asleep. Then they all laughed and said come on lets go to bed Michael. They all bunked in his room and they all fell right to sleep even Michael.


End file.
